Services are available in which a customer sends merchandise such as a souvenir the customer has purchased in a travel destination while traveling to the customer's house through Takkyubin (registered trademark), which is a door-to-door parcel delivery service or similar. In such services, however, wrong items are sometimes delivered to the customers in accident. This is because of mixing up items at a delivery source or sending to a wrong address, or encountering a trouble on a distribution route. A customer carefully selected an item while traveling and waits for such an item selected by themselves to be delivered to their house, but there is no way to confirm that the delivered item is truly selected by themselves.
To articles such as agricultural products or local specialties, a production district label for identifying a production district is attached. A large number of production district labels are printed in advance, such print labels may be independently distributed. Therefore, acceleration of so-called “forged production district” is concerned.
To address such an issue, in PTL 1, the technique is disclosed in which a plurality of random number sequences are printed on a label and the printed label is checked to verify the authenticity of the label attached to an article. In addition, in PTL 2, the technique is disclosed in which Global Positioning System (GPS) information on a specific node on the distribution route is printed as a digital watermark on the label. The digital watermark and the node information are checked to determine a correct distribution route and the authenticity.